final chapter
by Duchess-of-light
Summary: what happens when the assassination of the Ozunu clan is over? does life just bounce back into place? does everyone just go on like it never happened?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninja Assassin or any of its characters. To be honest, if I did I wouldn't be on here would I?**

In other news, please enjoy. I write for myself in order to keep my sanity. I don't like criticism, if you don't like it then don't read it dumbass. I do however appreciate free expression so if you really want to you can waste your time by telling how much you hate my story.

Enjoy!

Riazo.

He wasn't coming back. That must was clear now. He left me, alone. It had been weeks, three weeks exactly – and two days, not that I count.

I was ok now. Physical wounds can also heal, given the chance. I was slowly getting my life back to normal. It was amazing how my life collapsed in a few days. I was still paranoid and completely afraid of the dark. But I was getting there, slowly. What hurt the most, really, was how much I missed him. In the few days I was with him, it was incredible just how much I had come to depend on him. But now he was gone.

I got in from work late. I only just got though the door as the sun went down and quickly turned on all the nights. I double cheated that all the windows and doors were locked before letting myself relax.

Moving into the kitchen I began to get together all the things that I needed to make dinner. "Shit" I swore as I opened the fridge. No milk. I took a deep breath to settle my nerves. I needed milk. I peered out the window looking for anything strange. Not that I would see the danger that lurked I the shadow.

It was fine; there was nothing out there, their all dead. I repeated reassuring thoughts in my head over and over and I forced my body over to the door. This was stupid. It was unbelievable that I was this frightened of going outside. I shut the door quickly behind me and double locked it. As I got out on the street I took another deep breath to gain control of my nerves. Looking down the street I pulled my coat tighter around me, as though that would keep the shadows of getting at me, and set of in my way.

After a moment or two my fear got the best of me and my panic came back in full swing. I practically ran to the store and almost fell though the door. One or two people in the shop turned to stare at me, most likely questioning my mental health. I bathed in the light of the store and happily went on my business.

Stuffing the milk in my bag I left the store. Again the fear returned as I set off down the street.

I was being followed. There was a person following me, tall dressed in black, getting closer. Was it them? Had one escaped and come after me? Maybe it was another clan. Was this person going to kill me? Suddenly a moment of madness hit me and I stopped walking. If this person wanted to kill then I was going to face death head on. No more running. I was grabbed for behind and dragged in an alley. The man slammed me against the walk and twisted me to face him. I could his face now. There was a streetlight shining innocently above us. He was middle aged and drunk. No threat. I laughed to myself. Of course he was a treat, he was clearly about to rape me, beat me even kill me. I had no fear of this man. His collapsed with my gut and as I bent over in pain, his hands went to remove me shirt. I shouted at him to stop. Then he was gone.

Riazo, he was here, saving me. My Riazo. The man was unconscious in seconds and Riazo was in front of me shaking gripping tightly to my shoulders. There was rage in his eyes. "What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled at me. He carried on yelling but I couldn't hear him. My mind and emotions were racing.

He was angry.

I was frightened.

He was here.

I was happy.

He was…in pain.

I could see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice.

My Riazo was hurting.

"Riazo" I whispered. His ranting stopped immediately. He stared down at me. A bead of sweat trickled down his face; it was then that I noticed how hot his hands were on my arms. He looked sick, weak. "What happened?" I feared the answer. But my question only started his ranting again. "What happened? You nearly got yourself killed! That's what happened!"

"no." I cut him off. "What happened to you?"

Suddenly he was on the other side of the alley with his back to me. "Nothing" he stated "I'm fine". "Liar" I muttered. I frowned and my lips pouted. He stared at me for a second with a strange look in his eyes then let out a sign.

"My injures haven't quite healed yet." He said. I didn't understand, "can't you use that magic healing thing that you do?" I asked.

A small smile graced his lips, "No" he answered, "not anymore"

"Why?"

"I gave it to you." He confessed. "You were dieing so I gave what I had left. Ozunu held the power and gain each ninja a small amount to heal themselves if they were injured; I used what I had left to safe you."

I stared at him, shocked. Did he really care that much is it possible he felt the same way?

No Mika, I scolded myself, of course not.

I opened my mouth to say something when I saw him waver slightly. Rushing forward, I helped him to steady himself. "So what did you do instead?" I asked looking up at him. "Nothing" he muttered "I didn't want to leave you, they could have come after you."

"Their dead Riazo. You made sure of that."

"What if one got away."

Then I realised, he was just as scared as I was. The look in his eyes showed me he returned my feeling. I smiled.

"Come on Riazo, I'll take you home."


End file.
